From Smeltings to Hogwarts
by thedoctor2
Summary: When Gandalf is sent undercover to Smeltings, he did not expect to have to deal with so many suspicious activity's. Eventually, these activity's will lead him to Hogwarts in order to defeat two threats.
1. Mr Grey

Chapter 1-Mr Grey

The strange teacher that was Mr Grey always seemed to be watching Dudley Dursley. He made excuses to keep near him and always seemed to act as if Dudley would attack the class at any moment. It was strange, very strange indeed.

Keeping a watchful eye on Dudley Dursley was extremely important. So important that he had left the comfort of magic just to spy on him. Gandalf had no idea why this boy was important. In fact, Gandalf believed he was the most close-minded boy he had ever met. Dudley refused to believe in the existence of anything if it was not presented in front of his face. But Gandalf suspected this trait was given to him by his Parents.

At the beginning of the year, going under the name Alex Grey, Gandalf had begun his undercover teaching career as a Music teacher seeing as the elves had taught him much when it came to this topic. To get to know the parents of his students more, he had made a visit to each one. At the Dursleys, he had realised the mention of anything abnormal was not allowed. However, while making his way out, he spotted a strange sight. A teenage boy walked down the stairs calmly and quietly. He moved past Gandalf as if he were not there. Two odd things found itself in Gandalf's head when he saw him. For one, he would have never guessed another boy lived here. No photos existed of him on the Mantel. Also, he looked vaguely familiar to a face he had seen in a few books he had read in Minas Tirith. If only he had more time to look as if he did he could have seen a peculiar shaped scar on his forehead.

"Right then!" Mr Grey yelled over the classes noise," Today in Music we will be learning about Samba. Does anybody kno- "Dudley stopped listening. He did not see the importance of learning about some stupid type of music. All he cared about was getting to food tech to learn all about creating donuts or pizza. "Dudley, answer my question!" Mr Grey interrupted Dudley's thoughts. How dare he interrupt his thoughts!" I don't know what you asked sir as I was too busy thinking about- "

"FOOD!" Josiah interrupted. The whole class erupted in laughter leaving Dudley scowling at the floor. He was going to say "something more important" before the annoying kid that was Josiah interrupted. However, this would not matter, he and his gang would beat up Josiah later on today. "Enough, Enough," Mr Grey settled the class down with a chuckle. "Now then let's continue,"

He may have considered it a waste of time back a couple of years ago, but learning legilimency was a good skill to have. These wizards may have been a useful addition to the world after all. Using it allowed Gandalf to save the boy Josiah from Dudley and his gang after finding out his plans. It also allowed him to find out some extra information like the boy he had seen coming down the stairs at the Dursleys home used to always be beaten up by Dudley before an event took place which could not be found in Dudleys mind. Gandalf could have found out more if he was not ejected from Dudleys mind because of some very powerful blood wards. It was this that convinced Gandalf he was related to wizards in some way.

Josiah was extremely happy. Not only had he annoyed the fat kid but he had also avoided being beaten up due to Mr Grey stepping in. He was really starting to like the strange teacher. Bouncing in to the toilets, he noticed another boy was in there. Moving in, he noticed who it was and was about to say hi when the boy turned around leaving Josiah to scream in fear. Josiah died by the hands of an unknown being.

Meanwhile, a Vworp Vworp sound came into the woods of Lothlorien. They had business to be done.


	2. Kidnap

Chapter 2-Kidnap

Nobody quite knew what happened in the toilet that day. All any of the students or staff knew was that the blonde kid, Josiah, was dead. That day, chaos occurred in the school. Terrified students were sent home early, all staff were asked to investigate, police were called in and the dead Josiah's parents came in sobbing. Mr Grey on the other hand, was not worried, not scared. He was used to death of many so he didn't cry. He had fought wars so he would not worry. However, one thing Mr Grey was feeling was curiosity. How was it that such a perfect school where nothing went wrong witnessed a casualty the same year that Mr Grey arrived? But the question to ask was, would happen next? One thing was for certain. A trip to the woods of Lothlorien was necessary to inform Lady Galadriel of the happenings at the school.

"Diddy, darling," A voice came from the kitchen," Is that you?" At Privet Drive, Dudley arrived home. "It's me mum!" Dudley called back.

"Thank goodness, I thought that it could have been you that was killed!" Petunia came running into the hallway before pulling Dudley into a tight hug," Tell me all that you know Diddy," She demanded softly. "A death occurred inside of the school today, we have all been sent home and we are not to return to school until next week," Dudley answered breathlessly.

"You wait till I tell you Dad, he will want a word or two with the school I assure you," Petunia told Dudley in a slightly sterner voice. Sure enough, when Vernon arrived home, just like Petunias prediction, his reaction wasn't pretty." I am going to go up to that school and beat the headmaster to a pulp in order to gain answers and for disturbing Dudders education." Vernon angrily announced.

The next week went by pretty ordinarily for the Dursleys. His parents had many theories on what happened. "I bet it was that dammed boy who did this!" Vernon theorised, "He has it in for our Dudders,"

"Do not be ridiculous, the boy is at his freak school, he could not have any part in this," Petunia replied.

"Even so I bet the freaks had something to do with this," Vernon reasoned," Send a letter to that dammed place, I would like to speak with the headmaster."

Returning to school, the place was tense. Silence loomed over everybody. The boy's toilets had been taped off and nobody was allowed in their as it was still a crime scene. During classes, everybody was silent. The teachers handed out worksheets but hardly ever helped or taught. The greatest shock came when there was no teacher for music class. Mr Grey had not turned up and there were no supply teachers either. A stranger event was that Dudley had not turned up to music class either.


	3. In the woods of Lothlorien

Chapter 3-In the woods of Lothlorien

Arriving in the woods of Lothlorien, Gandalf made his way to Lady Galadriel. By twilight, Gandalf had reached the top of the elf's tree and he waited. He waited for Galadriel to be ready so he could deliver the news.

"What are you doing?" A boy yelled, "I demand to be let go!" But he was not being let go. The boy squirmed and wriggled but could not be free. It was impossible for a 'muggle' to break free of their charms. Now, they were going to get answers. "Tell me boy," the stranger asked," Where is the ring?"

"I completely understand my lady," A man with a Scottish accent said as he left a meeting with Galadriel. Gandalf wondered what his business with the lady was. One thing was for certain, the man did seem to be quite powerful and intimidating. His sidekick, however, was a man with a bow tie. Why would anybody take him seriously? His childish face and behaviour begged the question of why this Scottish man would have anything to do with him. The only thing that would have suggested the bow tie man would have kept around the other was due to them both being at similar power levels. Really similar actually, almost the exact same! Gandalf caught a snippet of their conversation. The Scottish one said," Come on, let's get back to searching for the TARDIS," TARDIS? Maybe these men were both has ridiculous as each other. But Gandalf could not ponder the thought for much longer as immediately after that, Galadriel called him in.

"Ring?" the boy questioned fearfully," What ring?" The strangers looked irritated by his lack of a good response. "What ring do you thing you brat, the one ring which YOU created in mount doom," The questioner sneered. "Perhaps a bit of torture will persuade you to let us know. CRUCIO!" The boy screamed out and fell to the floor. "Enough!" A snakelike voice commanded." He is not lying, he knows nothing." The boy looked relieved but the snake man was not finished. "A strong obliviate charm was placed on you, it can be destroyed and then I will gain information. How do I break it you ask?" The faces of the questioners wore looks of glee," Torture should free you from the curse, CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!"

"Well Gandalf, what news?" Galadriel said as Gandalf entered the room. It had been a while since he had been in here. "My lady, a murder has taken place in the school you wished for me to guard. The cause of death is unknown. According to scientists, the victim should not be dead at all." Galadriel wondered," Maybe it was the killing curse invented by those wizards?" Gandalf simply shook his head, "Before coming here, I took a sample of his blood to a nice woman called the Rani. If the killing curse had been used, she would have been able to see it. No, he just should still be alive." The puzzle deepened after this statement. "I have not heard about a death like this since the time of Sauron, it was how his victims turned up when we found them."

"Surely you are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting my lady." Gandalf replied with concern in his voice." Of course not, I was merrily stating a true fact. Also it is possible what you think I am suggesting. We both know that the ring was not found after the death of Sauron. Who knows? Maybe he is building up his army again as we speak." Galadriel answered. They both took a moment to pause. As Galadriel suggested, it was entirely possible for Sauron to come back, although this was not a pleasant nor wished for thought. "Gandalf, I would like you to head back to the school. Search for any signs the ring has been used, you know what traces it leaves. Then go to your friend Rani and see what she can do to help. If we are lucky, the ring would not have been used. If it has, then we shall prepare the elves for war as if the ring has been used, there is only one man who could ever use it to kill." Gandalf knew who she meant. If any traces of the ring were found, well, it was not a nice thought. This is because it would mean they were in war again.

Dudley had bunked off school that day with his mate Piers. What use was it going there when they had learnt absolutely nothing useful since before the murder? Their time off was spent by harassing others, goodness it was fun. But lately, he had more of a desire to hurt people. He didn't know what it was, but he loved the feeling!

Having realised that two people were missing, the school went into a mad rush to find both Dudley and Mr Grey. Not long after the hunt began, he returned to the school stating he was sorry he was late from lunch break. However, the school could not find Dudley anywhere. Further investigation into class registers showed that he had not been in since the beginning of the day. But nobody cared about the boy enough to investigate at that time. In fact, the only reason people were searching was because the boy's mother had made it very clear that she and her husband would sue the school if he was not found.

Imagine the headmasters surprise. Never had they ever written to his school. What did they want? They made it very clear they hated all to do with him, even the children around him were disliked by them. What would the letter be about? A plea for help? Insults? But the only way of knowing would be opening the letter. Sitting behind his desk, he read the letter. It stated that the murders were his and the freaks fault. But what murders? Clearly a further look at this school would be necessary.

Eventually, the police found Dudley harassing an old lady as she tried to shop. Partly, the school staff were happy he was found. It meant they didn't get sued! However, they had been in shock when they found out what he had been doing. A whole weeks' worth of detentions was in order.

The information would be released soon. One more crucio! BANG! They fell and saw a light.


End file.
